


Друзья по необходимости

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Hux&Ren 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Генерал Хакс решил завести тайного друга и выбрал для этих целей лейтенанта Митаку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hux&Ren 2017
> 
> бета: Efah

— У меня к вам личное дело, лейтенант, — Хакс вызвал его в конференц-зал по окончании очередной смены. Страшно было думать о причинах, и Митака привычно перестал думать. Отключаться полезно, иначе сойдешь с ума от психологического напряжения.  
— Да, генерал.  
— Завтра вы придете ко мне в каюту. Никто не должен знать об этом или видеть вас. Это понятно?  
Глаза Митаки расширились, и он почувствовал, что кровь приливает к ушам. Он заметил, как генерал непонимающе слегка нахмурился, а потом на его лице отразилась смесь понимания, презрения и привычной холодности.  
— Вы неправильно меня поняли, лейтенант.  
Митака не знал, радоваться ему или бояться еще больше.  
— Завтра я вам все объясню, сейчас не время и не место для подобных бесед. Если вас что-то не устроит, я гарантирую, что вы сможете уйти в любой момент. В ответ я рассчитываю на полную конфиденциальность.  
— Так точно, генерал, — это, как правило, был единственный на сто процентов верный ответ, известный лейтенанту.

— Проходите, лейтенант.  
Митака вздрогнул и переступил порог каюты Хакса. Ему никак не удавалось привыкнуть к личному общению с генералом, хотя это была уже третья подобная встреча. Тот же, напротив, всегда выглядел уверенно и спокойно. Как и на мостике. Однако, стоило двери закрыться, Хакс сразу изменялся.  
— Доф, я сегодня не в настроении снова проигрывать тебе в голошахматы, поэтому предлагаю посмотреть что-нибудь.  
— Хорошо, генерал.  
— Имя, — Хакс улыбнулся. — У меня есть имя. Армитаж.  
В который раз у Митаки пробежали мурашки по коже. Раньше, до начала этих странноватых дружеских встреч, он мог представить себе улыбку на лице генерала разве что в момент военного триумфа или холодного злорадства. Нет, Дофельд ни разу не видел подобного, просто строил предположения.  
Хакс, видимо, заметил, как на Митаку подействовала эта все еще непривычная атмосфера, и сел напротив.  
— Послушай, я понимаю твои чувства. Но мы оба согласились попробовать. И я уже наверняка знаю, что нам обоим это нужно, — казалось, генерал старался подбирать слова как можно осторожнее. Митака почувствовал себя пугливой зверушкой из детской сказки, с которой пытается подружиться герой. Увидеть в генерале героя детской сказки? Можно мысленно похвалить себя за прогресс.  
— Прости... Армитаж, — Митака неуверенно улыбнулся — еще один успех! — Ты же понимаешь, что меня как взяли в тиски в академии, так я и не расслаблялся с того времени.  
— Понимаю. Меня в тиски взяли, наверное, с колыбели, потому что я вообще не помню, что такое «дружеское общение», — генерал покивал головой. — Для того мы здесь и собираемся, чтобы изменить это. Может, выпьем? Я налью.  
— Да, спасибо. Не важно что. Налей то же, что и себе.  
«Спокойно, Дофельд, ты молодец. Разговоры о еде и напитках лучшая тема для разминки», — несмотря на приободряющие мысли, Митака снова напрягся. Но генерал прав, стоило постараться преодолеть «заводские установки», как он это называл. Иначе можно спечься на такой службе, как у них.  
Пока Хакс разливал напитки, Дофельд решил попробовать инициировать «разговор по душам». Это казалось логичным именно сейчас.  
— Неужели прямо с колыбели?  
— Что с колыбели? — генерал, видимо, тоже задумался о чем-то и потерял нить только-только нарождающейся беседы.  
— Взяли в тиски, — решил не сдаваться Митака.  
— А, да. Я тебе уже говорил об отце, помнишь?  
— Конечно. Хотя я и до того достаточно о нем знал, — судя по прошлой реакции Хакса на эту тему, стоило направить беседу в ином направлении. — И что, с того самого времени ни дня отдыха?  
— Ну... — Хакс протянул Митаке какой-то ароматный темно-зеленый напиток в низком цилиндрическом бокале. — Один раз, на выпускном академии. Точнее сразу после.  
— М? — отхлебнув из бокала, лейтенант понял, что едва ли сможет произнести хотя бы слово: жидкость обожгла язык алкоголем и, казалось, ушла сразу в голову, минуя желудок.  
Лицо генерала смягчилось. И вот теперь, похоже, это было самопроизвольно, по-настоящему. Незаметно для себя Митака тоже улыбнулся.  
— Можешь не рассказывать, — кивнул он с пониманием. Было такое чувство, что вокруг него зазвучали триумфальные фанфары. Хотя он теперь не обратил бы на них внимания: внутренний аналитический монолог сам собой замолк. Кажется, все налаживается. — Что посмотрим? Что-нибудь историческое?  
Генерал смешно скривился.  
— Только не историческое. Давай представим, что мы еще в академии, и ты выберешь голофильм, какой выбрал бы тогда.  
Митака густо покраснел.  
— Нет, Дофельд, нет! Ты что, только такое смотрел? — Хакс рассмеялся. Митака завороженно смотрел на уже чуть растрепанного смеющегося генерала. Они выбрали комедию. Вечер прошел замечательно.

— Лейтенант, доклад, — генерал Хакс остановился около панели управления Митаки.  
— Так точно, генерал! Плановый отчет систем пришел без задержек, все функции протестированы, показатели... — это было настолько привычно, что мозг уже даже не участвовал в составлении рапорта. Как будто он напрямую связан с системой. Дослушав доклад, генерал проследовал дальше, к терминалу связи. Митака позволил себе посмотреть ему вслед. Ровно через семь стандартных дней они снова встретятся и будут «играть в дружбу». И с каждой новой встречей все сложнее убедить себя в том, что это игра.


End file.
